AkuRoku Oneshots
by xXTheLonelyGallifreyan'sGalXx
Summary: These are little One-shots and Songfics about Axel and Roxas. There are multiple themes, and most of these have no relation to each other. If the demand is high for there to be a sequel for any chapter, I will consider writing one. I am taking suggestions for songs, so please don't be afraid to Read and Review. Hope you guys like it!
1. Tonight I Wanna Cry

This is the first of multiple song fics. The song for this fic in particular is " Tonight I Wanna Cry " by Keith Urban. You'll want to listen to it while you read to get a better experience.

 _"Roxas..." Axel stared at his lover from across the living room. He wanted Roxas to at least look him in the eye. Here was his Roxy, all packed and hand on the door, literally. Why couldn't he understand?_

 _" I'm done. Nothing you do can change my mind," Roxas shakily replied as he opened the door. Axel felt what should've been his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach, but he'll be damned before he shows it; shows his weakness for Roxas. "Nothing is stopping you from leaving, Roxas," He seethed. **Damn you, Larxene** , he cursed to himself. **Why couldn't Roxas let me explain that I was drunk and she was the one who took advantage of me, instead of listening to that bitch's pitiful excuse for a story, saying like I came after her?** _

_Roxas head slowly turned and Axel's mint green eyes finally locked with his ocean blue gems. "You're right, Axel," He stated coldly. Usually it gave the redhead chills of pleasure to hear his Roxy say his name, but he felt nothing but anger and heartbreak. "It's not like anyone would miss me," He added as he picked up the last box, closed the door, and left the redhead gaping at the closed door. "That's not true..." He whispered, almost inaudibly. His head lowered, nearly touching his chest. A single tear cascaded down his cheek._

 _" I would. "_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Axel sat in front of the TV, staring blankly at the static screen. He couldn't handle the quiet anymore. Everything got so quiet, after... He couldn't handle thinking about it. He raised up in his chair and poured himself yet another glass of Cinnamon Whiskey. He brought the drink to his lips, savoring the fire traveling down his throat. I deserve this pain, he thought to himself as he downed the whole half glass like it was just a shot. His mind kept wondering back to the events of earlier, no matter how much he tried to avoid it. The image of Roxas, HIS Roxas, walking out that door... He jumped up and launched the glass at the wall, feeling almost relaxed as he heard the glass shatter against the wall opposite him.

He staggered towards the mantle and turned on the old radio, hoping the music would calm him some before he did something too drastic. Some upbeat song just ended and a haunting melody began, one that the redhead recognized immediately: It's the one he dedicated to Roxas their first month together. It had been their song. He couldn't fight back the flood of memories, nor did he want to. He relived every moment with Roxas, right there in his mind. The tears he had been fighting back for the past few hours all spilled over his face, falling to the ground. I lost him, my Roxas, my reason for existence, all over my stupid pride.

Within the next moment, the world seemed to fall away from him as he went into a blind rage. He yelled as he flipped the end table beside the chair he had been in. He kept yelling and screaming in anguish cries as he destroyed his, no, their home. He caught the radio on fire and threw it into the fireplace. In a blind fit of rage, he slew all of the pictures of them off the mantle and into the fireplace. The only thing that snapped him out of his trance was hearing the glass shatter in the fireplace. He hurriedly saved as many of the photos as he could, although he only managed to save a little less than half. Axel crumpled to the floor as he looked through the photos, breaking into sobs as he remembered every little detail of each moment that those photos had captured. He held them close as he continued weeping until the tears slowly lulled him to sleep, a sleep where he would never have to part with his lover.


	2. Anthem of the Angels

This fic goes along with the song "Anthem of the Angels" by Breaking Benjamin. This one is significantly longer than the last one. This one goes into POV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel burst into the emergency room, his black coat splattered with blood as crimson as his hair, holding a small blonde person in his arms. "Somebody help me!" He shouted panickedly at the hospital staff, who had frozen at the abruptness of his entrance.

Next thing he knew, he was swarmed by nurses and doctors. Two of the nurses pulled a stretcher over towards him, where he laid Roxas gently, yet hurriedly as possible. As soon as the near lifeless body touched the gurney, the team ran down the halls with the redhead barely able to keep up. One of the doctors, a man who seemed to be in his mid 50's, asked him what happened.

"I-I'm not sure," Axel said. "We were walking back to our home, and he..." His voice trailed off, lost in the events of earlier. "He was shot. Someone shot him." He stated shakily, barely able to hold back his tears as they approached the first empty room. Axel tried to follow the blonde's body in, but two of the nurses pushed him out, saying "You can't be in here. " "Please wait out in the waiting room." They closed the door and locked it behind them. Axel, in a panic, ran down the hall, looking for any way that he could get to Roxas. Towards the end of the hall, he came across a sign: "Observation Room"

Axel's POV

I ran up the stairs, past a few people who gave me weird looks, one even telling me that I wasn't allowed in here, but I didn't care. All I knew was that I needed to be with my Roxy. _**Even if I could only watch, I have to be there for him,**_ I thought as I neared the top of the stairs, reaching a door.

I threw it open, and seen a window. I rushed to it, looking down, and saw my Roxas lying there on a metal table, still as a rock. My mouth gaped at all the blood that seemed to pool endlessly out of him. As I watched, I heard an alarm and the unit of medics surrounded him. I could only watch in horror as they crowded him.

Suddenly, two security guards busted through the door behind me. I turned to look at them as they approached me. I tried to cling to the mirror, screaming " Roxas! Pull through this... " The guards grabbed my shoulders and guided me down the stairs and back to the waiting room.

I paced and paced around the near empty waiting room. _**Roxas, pull through this...**_ I begged silently, willing my thoughts to my broken Roxas. _**If you pull through this, I'll**_ _**buy**_ _**you all the Sea Salt Ice Cream you want. We will never fight again, I promise. Roxas, I l-**_

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw one of the doctors from the unit that worked on Roxas. He sauntered over towards me, taking off his cap. I rushed over to him. "Doc, how is he? How's Roxas? When will I be able to see him? What room is," I kept bombarding him with questions, but the look in his eyes made me lose all train of thought. The elder doctor looked down at the cap in his hands, drew in a shaky breath, and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the patient is gone..."

The doctor continued talking, trying to explain what happened, but his voice turned to noise, like white static. The world around me fell away. _**Roxas, no...,**_ I thought as my mouth fell open in shock and disbelief. "… The coroner won't be here until tomorrow, so he is in a room for tonight. We have him in room number 138. You can stay there with him. Is there anyone we can call to be with you?" I looked up at him solemnly and asked him the way to the room. He guided me there, and on the long journey there, I kept thinking _**I can't believe this. This isn't happening.**_ I told him Demyx's number just as we approached the room. My hand hesitated on the handle.

I walked in and looked at him, lying there still as a rock. I distantly heard footsteps walk away from me and the door close as the doctor left. The weight of the events sunk on to me like a ton of bricks, and my knees buckled from the weight, sinking me to my knees on the floor as I looked at him, watching his chest, hoping to see it rise and fall again. "Roxas..." I squeaked out as a lump formed in my throat. " Come on, quit playing. " I said softly as I rose up off the floor and slowly came towards him. _**He looks so peaceful, just like he did when he slept next to me.**_

I hesitantly raised my hand, debating to touch his face. I allowed my fingers to lightly brush against his cheek and quickly pulled them away. _**He is already starting to go cold,**_ I thought as my eyes widened, and I let it sink in: _**He is gone... Roxas, my Roxy...**_

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I stared horrifically at the pale, blonde, beautiful body. I sat down in the chair beside the bed. Outside, the rain began to pound against the window, serving as a cold reminder. The door opens, and I hear Demyx's voice. I refused to tear my eyes away from Roxas. Demyx walked over and stood behind me. "Axel,: he started, with a small quiver in his voice. "I'm sorry about Roxas." He put a hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off. I didn't want anyone touching me, unless it was Roxas. Demyx took a small step back and pulled his hand back to his side. " I'll come back in a few hours..." He said quietly as he turned and walked back out the door, closing it behind him.

I ran my hand through his soft, dirty blonde hair, thinking about everything we have been through. _**All those sunsets on top of Twilight Town Station, every mission, every ice cream shared...**_ The tears freely flowed down my face as I clumsily climbed into the hospital bed next to him, holding his body tightly, clinging to him. I sobbed into him, stuttering "Ro-Roxas, please c-come back to m-me." I cried harder and held him. I hung onto a false hope that he could hear me and come back. " I love you, Roxy, " I sobbed as I kissed his cold, colorless lips. "Please come back and make me whole again."

 _" There is nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes._

 _Sing the Anthem of the Angels, and say the last goodbye._

 _I keep holding on to you, but I can't ring you back to life._

 _Sing the Anthem of the Angels, and say the last goodbye. "_


End file.
